The New Ally
by Mia the Slider
Summary: Team Austin (except Ally) come back from the world tour to find out that a few things have happened while they were away. and the ratings still confuse me disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ocs
1. Chapter 1

Austin POV.

I was so excited me Dez and Trish were just in the door of the mall ready to surprise ally with the fact that we were back early we haven't been able to get in contact with her all summer since she couldn't come with us. We walked in and headed towards sonic boom well.

I stopped in my tracks realizing that sonic boom isn't there anymore, just an old abandoned store with boarded up windows and graffiti all over. I couldn't believe that a place which brought us so much joy was gone. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Wait, guys where is Ally?"

Just as I said that her dad came out calling for Ally, tear stained face had no colour he wore his usual clothes, his eye showed sorrow and concern but when seeing us he brightened up like we had just saved his life. From the way he looked we just might've.

"Where's Ally?"


	2. Chapter 2

We all kept asking questions about what had happened and ally and why he looked like that. He answered telling us to come inside we went in and it was all black he took us up to the practice room to sit down, saying we'd probably feel more comfortable there than in the dark room which used to be the store.

"Ok, now we are all settled I guess I had better tell you well after you guys left you know ally's mom in Africa? Right, a few weeks after you left she was taken by some kidnappers and she was most likely dead although they are still hunting. This had a very bad effect on ally I decided to close the store for a few days as she couldn't work but soon I just closed up for good as I couldn't afford employees so I decided I would stay with my normal job and leave the store alone, but ally, my sweet ally. I don't even really recognise her, she goes out so often she fails all her tests and only wears black and red this really affected her. She said to me 'you don't understand nobody will understand they left, she left and it's time for me to grow up and change'. She said this when she was normal I thought that she was going to be only a bit different and that this was a step in the right direction I was especially excited when she said she was going to go shopping with a few of her friends from school, but she didn't come home for days and when she did she was wearing different clothes and a lot of make-up. But although I didn't want to admit it I knew this was going to be a permanent change. She's been like that ever since."

I looked over and saw that Trish had tears in her eyes and Dez was sniffling to himself. Trish shook her head and stood up

"Where is she?"

"Probably behind the…"


	3. Chapter 3

He was cut off by the slamming of the door and some yells outside. A girl fully dressed on black walked up through the door and grabbed some stud gloves and said in an Ally voice

"Hey dad some of the guys got in a fight and claw is doing a job so I just got to sort it out."

With that she walked out the door and we chased after her believing she wouldn't be able to handle it. Although when we got out there she was holding one guy up by his leather jacket screaming at him, by her feet a large amount of gang members and delinquents were laying on the ground motionless and knocked out and a few tough looking teens cowering away from her by walls close by. She continued screaming to the kid she was holding

"Who told you that?!"

"N-nobody important I-I swear."

"Fine but kid if you know what good for you tell this to all your friends and remember it yourself don't fight it isn't the answer"

"Ok Als"

Then for the first time I had seen in a long time I saw her smile but that moment was short lived; she turned towards us and her eyes dimmed to fear and concern but with a shake of her head those emotions disappeared.

"Hey tell claw I'll see her tomorrow."

Then turning back to us she said in a monotone voice

"Go inside. I don't think you want to meet claw."


	4. Chapter 4

Without another word we went in and Chester gave us a knowing look Trish looked as if she was about to cry when Ally came in and hugged her tight and then pulled Dez and me in.

"I missed you guys so much"

"Ally you are best friend it pained all of us going without you but it terrified me when we came back."

When Trish said that both me and Dez were surprised partly Dez said how much he missed her and how scared he was. Soon it was my turn to speak.

"Ally, you are amazing it really scared me but I'm so glad you're here and ok."

We were interrupted by a sickly sweet voice saying

"Aww now isn't this sweet fang back together with team Austin, now Fangy don't forget"

"Go away claw."

"Aww Fangy remember who took you in when they left."

"Now Claw remember who's caring for your gang"

"Fang leave them now!"

"Not going to happen, these guys are my real friends."

"Fine."

With that Claw turned around and looked out the door really for her gang. I turned to the others worried only to see Dez terrified Trish angry and Ally confident. I was confused I mean shouldn't I be confident, Dez confused and Ally terrified? Anyways as all the tough gangster teenagers came in they all looked shocked and sad, a few of them came over to us saying

"Ally what happened?"

"I don't want to fight you, Ally."

"Ally why?"

"Guys its ok you guys are strong enough and you can choose but I will not fight you, I'm fighting Claw."

"Fang! You are coming back or you are fighting all of us"

Claw said with a glare. The gang members standing around her stood there shocked and quickly turned and glared at her.


	5. AN

**AN: sorry I know it pisses everybody off sorry.**

**I have some seriously bad writers block at the moment and have no idea what to write so please review or PM me and give me and idea and I will pull bits and pieces together for the rest of the story.**

**sorry again. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I have so much inspiration! And no more writers block and I go back to school so no work meaning more TIME! Something I desperately need thank you to **TheImpossibleGirl XD** Thank you for your idea I'm going to use bits and pieces sorry I haven't written in AGES but I'm back and I hope you like it.**

Ally POV.

I looked at the members of my ex-gang they didn't want to fight me but they were too scared of Claw.

"Come on Claw does the big strong leader need to hide behind her gang."

I kept my voice mocking and patronising in hopes she would get annoyed and fight on her own.

Unfortunately, it worked.

Trish POV.

I was terrified Claw lunged at Ally, a fight of epic proportions started there was ducking, punching, kicking, clawing (I'm see why Claw is called Claw) and then in a burst of movement Claw had ally in a strong headlock

"Guys don't worry about me stay back and don't do anything"

After Ally's last word she bit down into Claw's arm making her bleed and release. After a few more moments of fighting I saw that she had a knife moving quickly we each got into the fight as well along with some of the gang members.

Still fighting even covered in blood and pain we all stopped when a siren sounded.

**OK I'm going to continue in the next chapter hopefully up soon please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Omg I have had no time at all! I thought I would have time in prep, but NOOO! I either have too much homework for spare time (which I do anyway) or I don't have prep time so I have more homework anyway. But luckily tonight I have prep and only an article and a page of maths to put off. So I might try and have a few chapters done for each story so I can update a bit more often without taking time away from school work.**

**Anyway let's get on with it.**

Chapter six

Random gang member POV.

I was unsure of whether I was helping Ally (I mean Fang) or Claw.

Either way now I was in there was no way to get out. With a quick decision of who to root for I went with Ally (she is nicer and just as strong).

When that siren sounded I realized how unsure I was of what had really happened since I threw that first punch and entered in the match. It all passed by in a blur of adrenaline. But then like an alarm wakening us from the dream of battle, a siren sounded. Frozen and now in pain just noticing all our injures. The police came in along with paramedics and began taking people away to deal with their injures.

Trish POV.

We were heading to the hospital me and Ally were in the same ambulance as I had I broken leg while she, well there was a knife sticking out of her shoulder. Dez and Austin were in the other ambulance, the paramedics said we could see them in a bit none of us were fatally injured but injured no less.

That fight, wow. If I wasn't so worried, my head would have that song stuck on replay. But Ally was writhing in pain and Austin I'm so worried about him. I knew Dez was ok he only had bruises and I dislocated shoulder, oh and a few cuts but nothing major. Right now Austin was my main worry, then close second Ally.

**Ooooooo! What do you think happened to Austin?** **Please let me know and thanks **TheImpossibleGirl XD **for your ideas and everything else you have done for my stories**

**And thank you to everybody who reads and to those who review as well you guys really inspire me to write. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry I don't know what to do. I'm off and I'm tired and I'm about ready to cry myself to sleep. Here's my schedule: (starts Monday) school, choir, more school, band, writing, (Tuesday) band, school, karate, (Wednesday) band, lesson, school, (Thursday) band, school, band, (Friday) school, packing, work, cooking, (weekend) work, free time, work, cooking, homework, washing, work, karate, packing, travel.**

**Now try to feel my pain. Actually don't bother I'll be fine tomorrow.**

Dez POV.

All I could do was watch, wait and give a few comforting words.

Then do the same at the hospital while trying to hold together at the same time. It's hard not knowing how your best friend is. But I don't know whether it's worse to know.

Trish only got out an hour ago and I waited an hour for her. It's been three hours since the fight and neither of us have gotten any news except the occasional saying of 'we're doing the best we can' 'they're alive', 'it's pretty serious' and lastly 'they'll be alright with time'. But none of they takes away how they are now I don't know whose worse Austin or Ally, Trish doesn't want to talk about it.

Last time I saw Austin, after the drive to the hospital, he had just woken up. He was writhing in pain and I couldn't help one tiny little bit.

Trish POV.

Dez looked like he was about to crack any minute. Yet somehow he looked just as cheery and happy at the same time, but I guess that's just part of Dez being, well, Dez.

He fell asleep a little while ago, when he wakes up I'll tell him that Ally's operation is over and they have taken scans of Austin but there is no other news and we can't see either of them.

I don't even know if they're OK!

**Oooo wow! Short chapter sorry it has a lot of emotion doesn't it? I'll try and make it up to you next chapter. Please review or PM me.**


End file.
